<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Quiénes son? by Mehez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033790">¿Quiénes son?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehez/pseuds/Mehez'>Mehez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmalans4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, poliamor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehez/pseuds/Mehez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel, Guillermo y Ruben tienen una hermosa relación que pensaban que duraría para siempre, hasta que en unas salida Ruben no se presenta y no vuelven a tener noticias de él, por más que lo buscan nunca lo logran encuentra y creen que los abandono.</p><p>Años después Merlon los llama para presentarles al nuevo héroe que puede hablar con los Dioses.</p><p>"– Hola, me llamo Rubius –"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rubius/Vegetta777, Rubius/Vegetta777/Willyrex, Rubius/Willyrex, Vegetta777/Willyrex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ☆☾︎♡︎Introducción☽︎♡︎☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En un café de Karmaland se encontraban dos chicos de unos 17 años, uno con blancos cabellos y ojos achinados y el otro de ojos morados y una cabellera negra, ambos abrazados tomando un café mientras esperaban esperaban a su otro novio que siempre llegaba tarde.</p><p>– No crees que esta tardando mucho – dijo el albino con un tono preocupado</p><p>– Ya sabes como es Doblas, siempre llegando tarde a todo – dijo el de ojos morados intentado quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque en realidad si se estaba preocupando.</p><p>– Si pero siempre nos avisa cuando va llegando –</p><p>– Tal vez olvide cargar su teléfono – ambos tenían esas sensación de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, intentaban quitarle importancia hablando de trivialidades, pero siempre llegaban a la misma pregunta ¿Por qué Ruben no llegaba?. </p><p>Después de esperarlo durante dos horas decidieron ir a buscarlo a su pequeño apartamento, un buen regaño le iba a caer por haberlos dejados plantados en su cita, llegaron y abrieron la puerta con la copia de la llave que les había entregado.</p><p>– ¡Ruben! – silencio – Levántate cabezón, si te alistas rápido tal vez podamos ir a comprar algo de comer y ver una película – silencio otra vez, el sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar se volvió más fuerte y ambos sacaron sus espadas y se dirigieron al dormitorio de su novio, abrieron la puerta lentamente dejando ver el cuarto completamente vacíos, la cama estaba ordenada, el teléfono no estaba y su sudadera favorita tampoco, buscaron en todo el apartamento pero no encontraron ningún rastro del híbrido.</p><p>La sensación de malestar solo aumentaban y salieron del apartamento para ir a los lugares favoritos del osos, tal vez se le olvidó la cita y se fue a pasear a algún lado, buscaban y buscaban y a cada persona que veían le preguntaban si habían visto a su novio pero siempre reciben una negativa, así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que se empezó a hacer de noche y decidieron ir con la policía.</p><p>– ¿Hola? – preguntaron ambos al entrar en la estación de policías</p><p>– Hola, ¿Qué necesitan? – les contestó un policía que se veía algo mayor y sin ganas de estar trabajando en ese lugar y menos en el turno nocturno.</p><p>– Nuestro novio no aparece, ya lo intentamos contactar y lo buscamos en sus lugares favoritos –</p><p>– ¿Nuestro? – dijo el oficial algo confundido a lo que los otros dos solo asintieron – ¿No han considerado que tal vez los dejo? digo, una relación de tres no es normal, tal vez se dio cuenta de eso y se alejo de ustedes –</p><p>– ¡¡¡ÉL NUNCA HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!!! – grito Willy mientras era sostenido por Vegetta para evitar que golpeara al oficial.</p><p>– ¿Estan seguros? – ambos se quedaron callados intentando recordar si había hecho algo malo o si había pasado algo por alto – Eso pensé, es mejor que se vayan a casa, de todos modos qué tan lejos pudo haber ido un niño – ambos salieron de la estación, el oficial les había clavado la duda ¿Y si Ruben se había ido por su propia voluntad? ¿Habian sido malos novios? ¿No le había prestado suficiente atención? ¿Qué hicieron para que este se fuera sin avisar? </p><p>Las preguntas habían cambiado de saber cómo y dónde se encontraba su novio al saber por qué los había dejado sin decir nada, preguntaron durante un par de meses más siempre con las constantes palabras del policía rondando sus cabezas  hasta que en un momento dejaron de ser las de él y comenzaron a ser las propias y cayeron en la idea de que Ruben los había abandonado, en sus mentes no había más respuestas ante la desaparición del híbrido y entoces dejaron de buscar con la sensación de haber sidos traicionados. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Presentimiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muchos años habían pasado desde ese suceso, que ahora solamente parecían un mal sueño del que no recordaban los detalles o eso les gustaba pensar ya que siendo realistas, la cara del híbrido nunca había abandonado sus mentes y en ocasiones lo veían en sus sueños. </p><p>Willy estaba en el balcón de la habitación de su novio, con una taza de té en las manos mientras miraba el amanecer, se había levantado en la madrugado con sensación extraña que le impidió volver a conciliar el sueño, volvió a ver al azabache que dormía plácidamente entre las sábanas moradas, en la tarde debían de ir donde Merlon para alistar las cosas para la llegada del nuevo héroe, tal vez solo por eso estaba nervioso, después de todo no todos los días llega alguien que puede hablar con los Dioses.</p><p>Sintió unas unas manos que pasaban por su cintura y lo abrazaban junto a una cabeza apoyándose en su hombro para ver el amanecer.</p><p>– Buenos días chiqui – dijo con una voz adormecida – ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? – se volvieron a ver y se dieron un corto beso.</p><p>– Creo que estoy....mmm – guardó silencio un segundo buscando una palabra que pudiera definir ese sentimiento de calma antes de la tormene – ansioso, nervioso, mmm no estoy seguro – </p><p>– Ey, chiqui tranquilo – le dio otro beso para transmitirle seguridad – Haremos el desayuno, iremos donde Merlon, le daremos la bienvenida al nuevo héroe y luego volveremos aquí y veremos una película y te daré mimos, ¿Qué te parece? –</p><p>Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron al interior de la mansión del amante del morado para preparar el desayuno, mientras hablaban de la última fiesta de bienvenida que fue un desastre ya que Auron y Fargan entraron destruyendo la puerta de Merlon con explosivos y todos habían terminado ebrios sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido llevándose otro regaño del Mensajero de los Dioses.</p><p>Terminaron el desayuno y salieron de la mansión despidiéndose con un beso y dirigiéndose cada a hacer lo que les habían encargado para la llegada del nuevo héroe, lo que significa que no se verían hasta ese momento pero no les importaba, si en algún momento se extrañaban solo tenían que mirar los collares que compartían y sabrían que él otro siempre estaré ahí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Encuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mañana pasaba mientras los héroes se encargaban de tener todo listo a tiempo, Mangel y Lolito les había dicho que estarían llegando a la entrada en la noche con el nuevo ya que este estaba en un lugar muy alejado de Karmaland.</p><p>Les extraño cuando los Dioses les dijeron que ellos dos debían ir a recogerlo ya  que en los casos anteriores siempre llegaban al pueblo solos, pero no dijeron nada, era una decisión de los Dioses y ellos no iban a cuestionarla.</p><p>Estaban todos sentados en la mesa de reuniones en la casa de Merlon según su amigo ya debían estar cerca del lugar, la emoción se sentía en la sala, unos muy curiosos como Alex haciendo teorías de cómo sería el nuevo junto con Luzu, otros planeando cómo darle un "cálida" bienvenida como Fargan  y Auron, Merlon estaba distraído acariciando a Wilson y Rapsy  y otros hablando de sus cosas intentando ignorara la extraña sensación que tenían en el pecho que los hacía estar demasiado nerviosos como Willy y Vegetta y al parecer no lo estaban ocultando bien.</p><p>– Chicos, ¿Estan bien? – pregunto Luzu llamando la atención de resto que se fijaron en la pareja – Los noto algo...nervioso –</p><p>– Tranquilo Luzu, es solo la emoción de conocer al nuevo, después de todo con él podremos pedirle cosas a los dioses directamente y no tendremos que esperar a que nos quieran responder – dijo el de ojos achinados con una seguridad que no sabían si era real o fingida, pero así era la mayoría del tiempo, solo Vegetta podía descifrar cuando mentía.</p><p>Luzu iba a agregar algo más cuando escucharon los ladridos de un perro acompañado de unas cuantas risas una cuantas risas, los demás estaba cerca y todos se concentraron en la puerta esperando el momento en el que esta se abriera.</p><p>La puerta fue abierta por Lolito seguido de Mangel y alguien que intentaba esconderse detrás de ellos, fallando en el proceso ya que era bastante alto y tenía el cabello teñido de blanco con raíces cafés, era bastante difícil no darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.</p><p>– Bueno chicos, les presentamos al nuevo héroe – dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se hacían a un lado para dejar a la vista a un chico muy alto con el cabello teñido de blanco con raíces cafés del cual se asomaban dos orejas de oso, traía una máscara de oso que le tapaba la mitad del rostro, una sudadera blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla y en una de sus manos traía la correa de un perro.</p><p>– Hola a todos me llamo Rubius, un gusto conocerlos – dijo con un tono nerviosos mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba en una de las sillas que tenía enfrente. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Presentaciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El silencio que reinaba en la sala ponía cada vez más nervioso al híbrido, se supone que los líderes debían de empezar con las presentaciones, pero estos solamente observaba al recién llegado con una expresión que no se podía descifrar ¿Enojo? ¿Confusión? o ¿Tristeza?, pero lo que sí sabían era que el ambiente estaba extremadamente tenso, algunos abrían la boca con la intención de decir algo pero la cerraban inmediatamente en la espera de que alguien más se atreviera a hablar, fueron los maullidos de Rapsy que rompieron el incómodo silencio que se había formado. La gata se había levantado del regazo de Merlo y de un salto se subió a la mesa para empezar a caminar en dirección a donde estaba el oso hasta quedar frente a frente, el peliteñido estiró la mano con la intención de acariciar a la gata.</p><p>– RUBIUS DETEN... – Mangel se levantó con la intención de detener al oso ya que Rapsy era conocida por atacar a cualquiera que intentara acariciarla, pero se detuvo al ver que la gata se acercaba a la mano de este y comenzaba a frotar su cabeza para luego bajar al regazo de este y quedarse ahí, mientras el oso repartía caricias.</p><p>– No me lo creo – dijo en un susurro Fargan – ¿Comó es posible que lleves dos segundo aquí y hayas logrado lo que nosotros no pudimos en años? – decía incrédulo mientras se levantaba de su silla para ir a donde se encontraba el recién llegado y estirar su mano para intentar acariciar a la gata, llevando un rasguño y un bufido por parte de esta – Joder, por cierto soy David, pero dime Fargan, mucho gusto – estiro la mano que antes le habian rasguñado.</p><p>– El gusto es mío Fargan – contestó el teñido dedicándole una amplia sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando a la gata, pero sin corresponder al apretón de manos, cosa que extraño a todos pero comentaron nada.</p><p>– Mira esos dos de ahí que parecen que les comió la lengua el gato, ese es nuestro líder Vegetta, el que tiene el cabello en punta y mamadisimo y el otro nuestro sub-líder Willy, el albino de ojos achinados – decía mientras señalaba al par que salió de su trance y simplemente movió la mano con mala gana y sin mirarlo a la cara.</p><p>– Ese emo de ahí con ojos rojos, es Luzu, es mago o algo asi era –</p><p>– Mucho gusto Rubius espero que te guste Karmaland – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro ignorando el comentario de Fargan, ya después le pondría una mina en su casa.</p><p>– Ese tipo que tiene fuego en el pelo, es Auron, no le hagas caso en nada que te diga es un maldito cerdo –</p><p>– ¡EH! Escuche eso puerco, no le hagas caso, soy una persona honrada y respetable mira soy doctor, juez y psicólogo, si tiene un problema ya sabes con quien acudir – esto le saco una risa al oso que miraba según los olores y sonidos le indicaron.</p><p>– Bueno y ese enano de ahí es Alexby – en ese momento tuvieron que cubrirse la cara y agacharse ya que Alex les había tirado la taza en la que estaba tomando café.</p><p>– ¡TENGO UNA ESTATURA PROMEDIO, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS POSTES ANDANTES! –</p><p>– Ya, ya, no fue para tanto – hizo una pequeña pausa para ver si el de menor estatura le tiraba algo más, cosa que no pasó – Y bueno supongo que ya conoces al psicópata y al fotógrafo – el oso asintió y comenzó a agregar los nuevos olores a su lista mental.</p><p>Fargan olía a pinos y café recién hecho.<br/>
Alexby olía a moras y  a pasto mojado.<br/>
Luzu olía a lavanda y galletas de chocolate.<br/>
Auron olía a fuego y carbón.<br/>
Mangel olía a cigarro y calabaza.<br/>
Lolito olía a naranjas y canela.<br/>
Vegetta olía a bosque y a lluvia.<br/>
Willy olía a menta y a pólvora.</p><p>Por alguna razón los últimos dos aromas lo hacían sentir muy cómodo y protegido, se le hacía extraña ya que ellos dos no pronunciaron palabra alguna y su  olor se había cambiado un poco más amargos y fuerte en el momento en el que lo vieron entrar, seguido de ese incómodo silencio, de verdad tendría que agradecerle a esa gata por romper la tensión que se había formado.</p><p>– Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos todavía aquí? vamos a la fiesta de bienvenida – dijo el del mechón de fuego levantándose de la silla, seguido por los demás.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>